Watch my back, CHAPTER 1
by Sean pizza
Summary: If you are under the age of 16, are easily offended by stories of murder, demented operations, and romantic relationships between shiny two-legged dogs and spiritual household ornaments or don't like me... I don't reccomend this story, but if you are none of the above, then stay.


Humans,

Humans can be wondeful, they can be imaginative, they can be extraordinary! But it depends on which way you use those abilities. You can use them for the greater good of people and Pokémon, but there are those... who get other ideas... different ideas... horrendous ideas.

I am not trying to put humans down, because most of them are very good and plentiful. But this story doesn't start with a paragraph of joy.

The way that this story starts... Is quite messed up.

* * *

Now before I begin this story, I reccomend unless you are over the age of 14, are under the age of 14 and don't give a shit about age-restrictions (hence the using of the s word I previously said) or are easily offended by operations on Pokemon, relationships containing karate-experienced dogs and spiritual house ornaments, I do not recommend this story. But if you are anything else than the descriptions that I have described above, you can choose whether to continue or not.

* * *

Our story starts in a forest.

Now I know that many famous stories start in a forest, but I suppose that forests are a good place to start any story. You could have the forest haunted, or perhaps the forest is on a floating island in the sky, or... No, don't tell me I've got It ... oh yes! Perhaps it is just a computer simulation where soon a gigantic demonic beast will appear and chase you.

But that is not my story.

No, this is just an ordinary forest. It has tall, eerie hollow oak woods, patches of weeds and sunflowers covering the once bare land, and many joyful creatures such as rabbits hopping through the atmosphere. Then why am I mentioning this forest you may ask? Well because the protagonist is walking through it.

For all of those grammar noobs out there reading this story, the word "protagonist" means main character or popular person of interest. Alright, back to the story.

The protagonist's name was Jasmine, and Jasmine is a Lucario.

*Fanfiction reader's voice* "Oh great it's another Lucario X Zoroark story isn't it? Oh great, yeah real original Mr. Pizza."

*Sean pizza's voice* Okay firstly, FUCK YOU. And secondly, no. This will not be another Lucario X Zoroark Fanfiction. I fear that the website has a fair amount of those already. What stories like "Heat in the cold forest" and "Love and pain" perhaps? Well, no. This story is about Jasmine, and a rather unexpected male Pokemon that next to no stories have been made about. This male Pokemon, is a Chandelure. Some of you may be thinking that a Chandelure is an evil Pokemon, and that he will be the villain in this story, well no. This particular ghost pokemon shall attempt to capture the heart of Jasmine, but more of that will be told later, back to the story... AGAIN!

Jasmine paced slowly through the moist forest grass and the squishy mud, taking her daily afternoon walk. But what she did not expect to come across, was six pairs of yellow gleaming eyes, residing in the nearby bushes. "How about her? She's hot, she pretty slim and fit, and it's one of the boss's favourite Pokemon. How about it boys?" A sinister voice whispered. "Hmm, well I must agree she is pretty, but as you said, she looks tough, especially since she is a shiny." "Forget the shiny quality, would the boss accept it?" "Well, better than a feebas that's for sure. I'll sneak round the back of her while you two distract her concentration. Lucario' share quick to sense things, so we must be quick." "Sure thing miles, let's roll." And with that, three scraftys crawled out of the bushes and advanced towards their prey.

Jasmine still didn't suspect a thing, she just wanted to get her daily dose of oxygen and head home for a good nights rest, but the next few days would be restless. Then out of their hiding place, Jasmine saw two scraftys jump out of the bushes and launch Foucault punches at her. She was surprised by this ambush as she was not entirely prepared for a fight, but she had the aura inside of her, and the aura is her life.

She senses their attacks and jumps back doing a backflip along the way. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" "We only need you, and your body." A scraftys says smiling at her and licking his lips. "Your sick, prepare to die you bi..." *POW* She felt pain in the back of her head and then... blackness.

For this next part of this novel, I am going to write fully in the perspective of the unconscious Lucario. So bear that in mind.

Darkness, that's all I can see and remember, darkness. It feels like an eternity of it. I don't know how long I have been knocked out for, assuming that I was knocked out, or ...wait, am I dead? Uh arveus no, please don't be dead, I love life and I don't want to die now.

No, no no no, I see a light, a bright light above me, no don't go towards the Li... Wait, no it's not a light to heaven, is a torch, an apperantly very bright torch, it hurts my eyes. I blink rapidly trying to reduce the amount of light shining into my pupils. "Good, the patient is awake." I hear a voice say. Maybe I am in a hospital. I try to lay upwards, but my hands and feet are bound to the table I am laying on. Okay, so it's not a hospital. Now, NOW I wish I was dead. I look around the room I am inside to see a couple of humans dressed in lad coats, shower caps, and goggles. Maybe it's a dream, no it's a nightmare. If it was a dream I would be sitting in a field with an attractive mal Lucario sipping Oran berry juice from wine glasses, talking romantically, and making out. But no, this is nothing like that dream. "Hello there precious, what's your name?" I look and see a human say to me. I speak my name "Jasmine" but all he hears is "Lucario". "Good, my name is Arnold, and you are going to be the luckiest Pokemon in Unova in a couple of hours. But for you..." He says turning his gaze to my right. I look to my right and see a female human chained to a table next to me. "... Your conscious mind is not required for this experiment. Have a safe trip to heaven." The man then pulls out a rather large knife. I then watch in horror as I see the woman scream and the man stick the large, sharp knife into the woman's skull.

*Sean pizza's voice* I did warn you that this is not a story for small children, but I guess I can't stop you from reading this story, so I shall continue with it.

I then scream myself as I see the man pull the blood stained weapon out of the deceased woman's skull. I try to wriggle my way out of the bonds holding me down, but they are too tight. I then remember I have powers. I concentrate my aura and... nothing happens. What? Why can't I use my powers? I try and generate another Aura sphere but I fail again. I attempt to try again, and again, and again, and again, but it is useless. "We figured that you wouldent want to co-operate with us, so we erased every memory of you knowledge of you abilities. We erased your aura. Now, as I was saying, we don't need her conscious mind for the experiment..." The man says tracing his finger over two weird lumps on the dead lady's chest. "... We only need her body parts." I let out another howl of terror as I feel pain again, then darkness.

"Let me go! Let me the FUCK go! Leave me alone!" I hear myself shout in my unconscious mind. I don't know what they are going to do to me. Will they kill me? No, they had the chance to do that with the scrafty incident. Torture me? No, they wouldent have knocked me out for that. They said something about an experiment. Oh god. Oh god don't... No I don't want to be operated on! Fuck no I love my body I don't want to look like a freak! They said that they only needed the dead human's body parts. Oh sweet arcues, don't let me wake up with a human head, or arm, or body, or any part of them, please god no!

I wake up. I lick my tounge around my face, I still have my face, thank god. I look at my arms, they are fine too. I look down at my body, oh damn, I can't see my legs Ost the lumps on my chest.

Wait... lumps on my chest.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" I scream out loud. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE ON MY CHEST? WHAT IS GOING ON?" I scream again. I then see the same people in lab coats and nerdy atire standing around me, looking down at me and smiling. And it was not a happy smile. "Congratulations, the experiment was succsessful. You are now one of a kind... for now." He says with a naughty chuckle. I try and break free of my chains but I fail again, as I start to cry. "Why did you do this to me, what are those?"

Sorry. I, Sean pizza have to say it. **_WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE?_**

"I understand that I can't hear what you really say, but you can hear what I really say. You will be now escorted to a...teaching of sorts. What type of teaching will it be you may ask? Well, let's say you won't remember a thing. But you will be given different memories, sexual memories." I snarl at him and spit hard in his face. He wipes it off and snares at me. "We will erase the memory of how to spit your saliva aswell. Gentlemen, take her to the stage, she has to audition." Stage, what stage? What audition? What are they going to do to me?

I watch them open the door and pull the table I am strapped to along with them. I watch and see various cages containing possibly hundreds of different species of Pokemon in them. They all look miserable and sad and tortured. What are these assholes doing to them all? Why do they need all these innocent creatures? What are they going to do with them? Are they going to mps on all their chests like they did to me? Wait, they said they needed the woman's body parts back then, these, these lumps belonged to the dead woman?

Oh my god.

I then see a Chandelure in one of the cages, it takes a look at me, and holds one finger to their mouth to imitate the word "shush" what is that idiot doing?"

I then come to a halt. "Oh crap, we forgot the camera, Jarod, go and fetch it over in the films maintinence room." "Ugh, you always forget the shit we need." "Hey it wasn't me who forgot to actually fix the toilet flusher, we had to deal with clogged shit for weeks!" " _Mother fucker._ " I hear one of them say while walking off. "You didn't actually forget the camera did you?" The third man in the hallway I am in says. The first man then holds up a very big television camera. "I made him leave, so we could finish what we started." "What about the Lucario?" "She won't mind, anyway, what's she gonna do chained to the table?" The man says giving a seductive smile to the other. Wait, they're gay? Oh don't make me watch this dear god, please don't.

I watch one of them push the other against the cell walls and kiss the other man, sticking his tounge in quickly. "Oh shit your sexy." The 2nd man says between kisses.

I close my eyes and try to block my ears with my ear muscles, but it's no use, I still hear slopping and smooching sounds vibrating throughout my ears. I hate it, it hate it, I HATE IT!

Then suddenly, the sounds stop, and another surprising sound fills my ears.

It is the sound of something blasting open. I then hear a voice say "No rya... *Ack*" before I hear a collapsing sound. Then silence.

I open my eyes. I can't see the two gay men anywhere around me. They have just dissapeared. I then hear somebody say "Keep calm, and try not to panic." "Who are you?" I say forgetting that it's just probably another insane bitchy scientist, but why would one of them make sure that I stay calm and not panic? "I am a Pokemon like you, that's how I can answer your questions." "Please don't hurt me. I've already gone through hell. Wait, what happened to the two gay doctors?" "I knocked both of the bastards out. Hold still." I then hear the sound of locks breaking and chains falling to the ground. I look back down at myself, to see no bonds holding me back on the table. I am able to sit up now. "Th-thank you. Who are you?" I then see the Chandelure from before appear in front of me. "My name is Sean. And this ends now. Whoever designed this place was very crap at it." "Why?" "Because the switch to release all of the trapped Pokemon is right here." He says pointing to a switch marked "CAGE OPENER". "Ah, right."

Then the ghost type flicks the switch and red lights flash around the long hallway, a loud siren blasts sound waves throughout the area, and I watch as all of the Pokemon cages slide open. "QUICK! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR GOD-DAMN LIFE! FOLLOW ME!" The Chadelure shouts floating off rather speedy down the hallway. All of the Pokemon, without actually thinking, run and follow the Chandelure. I follow the crowd aswell.

"Wait, the madmen must know about this now, but they deleted all of our moves, how will we escape them?" I shout to a running lilligant. "It's about 200 different Pokemon to only 40 scientists, let's kill those bitches!" "Hell yeah!" I shout back.

As I predicted, we see a bunch of the humans appear, but they are drastically outnumbered. We easily push past them. Then the three scraftys from earlier appear, they knock out some Pokemon heading towards them, but they are still outnumbered. Me and the crowd trample over the dark/fighting types easily. Some of us pick up the injured and knocked out Pokemon and carry them with us. I assist them and pick up a small Lillipup. "It's okay little guy, we'll all be free!" The small pup yips in happyness.

We all keep running across the hall until we all come to a halt. A large iron door has closed the passageway. We are all blocked. "NO!" I shout.

Then the ghost chandelier from before comes to the front of us. "A small iron door will not stop us." He says. "But it's too thick and we all forgot how to use our moves!" Proclaims a Houndoom "Not me, I have a trick up my sleeve, if I had sleeves of course." Then the Chandelure begins to glow a faint orange colour, before a mass amount of fire erupts from his mouth, easily blowing a hole through the iron door.

The crowd of Pokemon cheer and continue their path across the hallway, while I stand there astonished with the ghost Pokemon. "How did you do that? I thought that they erased all our moves." "What hey didn't do was search us though." He says while reaching into his top spout, pulling out a red cd. "I keep the tm Flamethrower in myself in case of emergencies, that's how I broke through my bars." "Wow, but why are you still here, shouldn't we go and run away with the others?" "You can go, I have something important to do." "What's that?" "I'm gonna burn this fuckin' building down to ashes. So I suggest you run!" I take his advice and run down the hallway as I look back and see him glow orange again and let loose the flames of war.

I run out of the building not turning back. I need to get back home.


End file.
